


[Podfic] Cross My Soul

by jellyfishfire



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfire/pseuds/jellyfishfire
Summary: Sometime around mid summer, during the intervening weeks of baseball camp and recovering from baseball camp and the latest Minecraft update, Jinx hops up the plastic step stool to their bed and says, “Derek’s daemon won’t talk to me.”





	[Podfic] Cross My Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cross My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/670586) by [ecarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecarian/pseuds/ecarian). 



> Many, many thanks to ecarian for granting permission to podfic this story, as well as help with daemon name pronunciation! Daemon Feels, I has them.

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=17yOneRRXZxJxLd9mBgddnvD1x-i66wSo) (258 MB) or stream (3:08)


End file.
